Between a Batter and a Merchant
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: You were just about to go into your third play through of OFF before something interesting happens..


This is a Batter x Reader x Zacharie fanfiction

Series: OFF

Song(s) I'm listening to while writing: The Cave by Mumford & Sons And Shut up and Dance with me by Walk The Moon

This is my first OFF fanfiction so.. All I ask is that you be respectful. If I mess up, please correct me nicely.

If this goes well I might make separate fics of the batter X reader and Zacharie X reader

Hope you enjoy!

(N/N)= Nickname  
(F/N)= Firstname  
(E/C)= Eye Color  
(F/Cs)= Favorite Color(s)

Sitting on your bed and on your puffy, big pillows, back against the headboard, laptop placed on your lap with a headset plugged in and covering your ears. You were in a Skype call with a group of friends, rocking in your comfy (F/Cs) pajamas.

Everyone in the group liked to play in group games like MOBAs or multiplayer games. You were pretty limited on what you could play on your laptop due to your graphics card, space and crap Internet but that was okay, you didn't mind it. They do get rather loud and too harshly competitive but you manage to block it out most of the time and stay silent.

You know they care about you… But you do have your depressing doubts sometimes.

Tonight was getting really bad with rage fits. Bad games every match it seems. Your head was starting to pound with aches,' Wow, this is getting ridiculous tonight.' Were your only thoughts then you managed to finally find a place speak when it was silent, speaking quietly into your microphone." So I'll talk to you guys later, there's a game I want to play-"

" OFF? " you were interrupted by one of your friends sounding as if they knew already.

" O-oh Uhm.. Yeah." You stuttered, getting embarrassed while you scratched your cheek and clicking the icon for OFF on your desktop.

They all knew you obsess over the damn game. Like a lot of other things you like. Not in a creepy way, of course. You've played it a couple of times and even watched a let's player or two play it. What can you do? You loved it.

" Well, you have fun, (N/N)." another one of your friends said, sounded sort of irritated. Most likely from the match they've just finished.

" Thank you.. You too, guys. I might not come back into the call tonight so.. Goodnight." You stated.

"Alrighty." Said a different friend. " Goodnight." All of them said almost in unison.

You ended the call on your end with a single click, sighing in relief." Hoooolly shit.." You murmured, leaning your head back against the headboard and closing your (E/C) eyes." Bad night I guess.."

You opened them again to see the title screen of OFF on your screen. " We meet again, my dear friend.." You whispered, clicking one a new game.

Typing in your Puppeteer name. (F/N).

You're a girl.

You longingly stared at the Batter once he appeared on screen. You felt comfort in his current form," Oh Batter.. I wish you weren't so set on turning all of the zones OFF, but I know it can't be helped.." You whispered softly, touching the screen with one of your hands with your finger tips." I still like you."

You then went to the next text box but nothing appeared yet but you did pay attention to it since you just focused on The Batter." I mean.. Listen to me, I actually get to talk without getting talked over but.." Your voice drifted and your hand slides off to the side diagonally." You don't talk back.. That's the sad part.." Sighing and closing your eyes, tilting your head back so your face was towards the ceiling. " Same with Zacharie too.. He's always been there for you and me.. Through and through..but you know.."

You were starting to choke on your words, soft whimpers escaped here and there. Salty tears escaping from your closed eye lids.

Then there was a bit of static sound mixed with some electrical shortage sounds in your headphones.

Suddenly you felt cold presences in front of you and even over your face. But what caused your eyes to open was little shocks and cold, what felt like hands, touch laid upon your drenched, rosy cheeks of yours. Both different size.

It was them…The Batter and.. Zacharie? They were stretched out from the laptop screen from their heads to their waists. They were blindingly white as they were in the game.

Your eyes became wide as eve more tears have fallen, streaming on their hands."… W-wha..?" Words couldn't be found. Not even a scream. You were excited, terrified, and, most of all, confused.

The Batter stared at you with the strongest of poker faces, emotionless. But somehow, you could feel worry emitting from just his touch.

Zacharie gave off the same impression somewhat but that was the frog mask's fault. You could feel the worry behind that mask of his.

"Don't say anything, mon cher." The masked merchant spoke in a intoxicating tone, almost as if his voice came from your headset over the static, his thumb wiping the corner of your damp right eye." Collect your thoughts.."

So many questions popping in your head all at once, starting to think that you just fell asleep.  
Laughing nervously and even started to shake a tad." I-I.."

" Relax, Puppeteer." The batter said kind of blunt like, but it was soft while he wiped your left eye to keep any more tears from escaping, it was rather rough but you didn't mind, you were more in awe than anything.

"H..How..?" You finally muttered out, staring at the two video game characters." Am.. I dreaming?"

"No." The ball-capped man blatantly said.

Zacharie just softly chuckled." No, amigo. This is no dream. We're not so sure how this happened ourselves but.." The man turned his head to look at The Batter." We've heard your cries and i'm guessing we've both had the desire to see you and comfort you.."

" And take you with us." The ball- capped man said, his dull black eyes stared into your glistening (E/C) ones.

" H-huh?!" You blurted out, furrowing your brows." E-excuse me? T-take me with you two?" You shook your head." How?" Stammering like an idiot, trying to get answers.

" Now, now, My dear. Don't put yourself in a panic attack again." Zacharie tried to calm you down by lightly putting the hand that was on your cheek onto your shoulder, massaging it gently.

" Wait.. Again?.." You have had panic attacks in the past but.. you've told no one besides your friends and.. The Batter and Zacharie." You guys.. remember?"

" Zacharie." The Batter looked like he was getting impatient, scrunching his nose and lips.

" You're not helping, Amigo." Somehow, The merchant may have been talking calmly but you could feel the glare he gave his frequent customer." Let me-"

"I don't have time for this."The Batter grabbed hold out your headset all of a sudden, cutting Zacharie off when electrical lightning came from the ball- capped man's hand and transferring onto the headset..

" A-ahh!" You gave out a loud scream which was very rare for you to get very loud so it sounded pathetic, closing your eyes as tightly as possible. You tried to grab his arm but there was nothing there.

Just as you managed to open your eyes through the electrocution and piercing sounds in your headset, the video game characters were gone..

Everything became a blur and all you feel was your eyes rolling into the back of your head and falling onto your side along with your laptop falling off of your lap.

"..Le frappeur est si effrayant.."

To Be Continued(?)


End file.
